Lo que realmente la hizo enojar
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Arthur recibe una llamada luego de que unos ciudadanos suyos se burlaron de México. ¿Como se lo habrá tomado ella? ¿Está enojada por todo o solo por una sola cosa?. Advertencia: Mucho lenguaje floridamente mexicano.


Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir esto, luego de haber oido lo que dijeron sobre la industria automotriz de mi país XD. Aunque al final espero culturizar a alguien respecto de la problemática de México.

Mexico OC!, como siempre, llamándose Alejandra.  
>Advertencia: Lenguaje demasiado mexicano XD<p>

* * *

><p>Era una bella mañana... lluviosa para variar, en Gran Bretaña.<br>Un cierto anglocejón salía de bañarse, quejándose por el chipi chipi que se oía en su casa, que que barbaridad con tanta lluvia iban a salir mas y mas goteras y otras maldicones, mientras que sus amigos imaginarios ¡Perdón! Mascotas fantásticas lo miraban curioso.  
>En eso sonó el teléfono. Con solo la toalla en la cintura, Arthur contestó.<p>

-¿Hello?- contestó- England.  
>-¡A ver hijo de la chingada! ¿Quien chingayos te crees para hablar así de mi país eh?<br>-Alejandra... que gusto saludarte- respondió con su típico sarcasmo.- ¿Y a que te refieres?  
>-No te hagas güerito*...<br>-Pero si rubio ya estoy, Alex.  
>-Pos eso, que pasaron la otra noche, a ver. El mentado programa de autos dizque muy afamado, uuuuy sí, mira mira, el top giiiiir . A ver, explícame tú.<br>Arthur hizo memoria y recordó -eso sí, sonrojándose hasta las orejas- que se había reido de todo lo que habían dicho de la casa de la chica amante de los chiles y el chocolate. Comenzó a enlistar.  
>-<em>You're mad cuz they called your car "Tortilla Car"<em>? (¿Estás enojada porque llamaron a tu auto "auto tortilla?  
>-No, pendejo! ¡Eso me vale madre!- se rió nerviosa- Acá entre nos pos ni creas que sé mucho de automóviles, la neta. Nomas que la gasolina está mas cara pero igual yo siempre le pongo 200 a mi vochito del '68, que pos no creas pero pues total.<br>Siguió pensando, repasó cada cosa que dijeron.  
>-<em>You're mad... cuz they said... that you're lazy?<em> (Estás enojada... ¿Porque ellos dijeron que tú eres floja?)  
>-La neta pues no. Ya ves que todo el tiempo invento pa' irme de puente, o pos si no es puente es "San Lunes" y eso, además pos dicen que nadie se ha muerto por chambiar de mas pero ¿Pos pa' que le corro el riesto, la neta?- escuchó un bostezo por parte de la mexicana.- Y eso de que "<em>se la pasan jetones y cuando despiertan dicimos "ah pos soy mexicano" y se vuelven a jetear"<em> pos tampoco creas que me afecta mucho. ¡Como si pudiera dormir con esta pinche inseguridad, carajo!- se quejó amargamente.- Me da un pinche dolor de cabeza por las noches (Los estados del Norte)  
>-<em>Everything will be fine, Alex, don't worry<em>. Bueno, te enojaste porque dijeron que tu gente es irresponsable y flatulenta.  
>-Pos de donde crees que saco tantos chistes, Arthur ¡De nuestros descuidos!. No, pos ni creas que muncho lo de irresponsables, pos tenemos una pinche deuda con tu hermano y pos <em>a darle.<em>- y diciendo eso imitó a un ranchero que salía en un comercial- Y lo de flatulento, pos falta plata pa comprar otra cosa que nusian (No sean) frijoles así que pos en la noche si no son las balas de metal, son las otras balas- El inglés definitivamente no quería saber eso-, así que pos tampoco.  
>-Oh...- Arthur parecía sentir un poco de pena por haberse reído así. Sí, de acuerdo Top Gear ridiculizaba muchas cosas, pero para reírse de un país pues debían conocerlo mejor ademas, solo la mexicana debería poderlo hacer, aunque fuera para sobrellevar sus penas.- <em>So... why you're mad?<em>  
>-¡Por que se burlaron de mi comida! ¡Mi mole de rechupete, mis enchiladas y mi pozole!- lloriqueo, para luego volver a quejarse-¡Pos sí, ni que tu pudieras presumir que tu comida es PATRIMONIO DE LA HUMANIDAD, según la Unesco, al igual que toditita mi cultura! De la tuya pos nomas se puso de moda lo victoriano gracias a las chavas ess gothic lolita, pero pos la mia está viva todo el tiempo, tanto lo indígena y lo charro como lo mas rockero y moderno conviven. Y pos pa' que lo sepas, eso de las tortillas... pos adivina con que comen los <em>astronatas<em>, eh pendejo. ¡Con tortillas porque tus sconnes harían migajas y les picarían un ojo a los muy ojetes! ¡A esos conductorzuelos hijos de su jijurria namás les faltó burlarse de...!  
>-Ah... Alex- le interrumpió Arthur-, tu comida, aunque es deliciosa, a cualquier extranjero que lo coma le provoca la llamada "Moctezuma's revenge".<br>Casi pudo sentir que la chica morena sonreía al otro lado del telefono.  
>-¡Pos con que crees que le gané a tu hermano y al François!- terminó con tono triunfal.<p>

Arthur desde entonces supo una verdad inefable: si quería ganar una guerra, que Alejandra cocinara para el enemigo.

-OK, pues de mi parte, _I am really sorry, Alex_. No quisiera que una amistan tan vieja se manchara por lo que dijeron al calor de la comedia. Y ya vez mi tipo de humor.  
>-Na, no hay bronca Arturo, fain fain very gúd. Ya ves que soy rebuena para perdonar. Oye, en la noche ¿Nos vamos a tomar?<br>-Pues bueno, ahi te veré- una gotita apareció en la sien del inglés, pensando si ella no le estaba tendiendo una trampa... eso y que no quería terminar frente a la inocente (sí, claro) mexicana bailando con su sexy traje de mesero.

A la mañana siguiente, Inglaterra estaba mas lluvioso de lo normal. Arthur amaneció con una resaca que mas que quererse morir, prefería besar apasionadamente y hacerlo con François al menos hasta que el 2012 se los llevara. No, dejemoslo en que se quería morir.  
><em>"Nota mental para mí mismo<em>  
><em>1- No aceptar ninguna bebida de Alejandra cuando me invite a beber para "reconciliarnos".<em>  
><em>2- No mezclar tequila y vodka"<em>

* * *

><p>Pues sí, muchos de esos problemas me tocan de primera mano (sobre todo la inseguridad). Pero pues siempre nos reímos de ellos, y pos "a darle".<br>Dios, es la primera vez que escribo tantas mexicanadas de un jalón, la verdad.  
>Un amigo me dijo "Yo no sé de qué se enojan, si dijeron la verdad". Creo que nada mas cercano y lejano a la verdad, por eso Alejandra habla así, entre que sí está ofendida pero ni tanto.<br>Lo de Arthur arrepintiendose luego de pensar en Fran fue porque recordé el pedazo de paint it white! que dicen "Una relacion indestructible de amor odio con Francia" XD.

Por cierto, nuestra comida es patrimonio de la humanidad /o/, intangible, al igual que nuestra cultura, cosa que muy eeeh pocos eeeh paises pueden presumir eeeeh Arthur (imitando a Akira-chan, de Lucky Star XD)

Espera los jitomatazos y demás. Y tal vez un mastretazo XD (sirve que cambio mi chevy por un deportivo jajajajaja).


End file.
